


Can I Borrow Some Sugar?

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attraction, Background GingerRose, Ben is divorced, Ben will take care of Rey, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Desire, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Funny, Hot, Kissing, Love, Mention of Porn, Moaning, Need, Need To Be Quiet, Neighbours, No Pregnancy, One Night Stand, One Shot, Orgasms, Poe Dameron is a big dirty cheat, Rey Dameron, Rey has two children, Rey is so much more than a wife and a mother, Rey wants revenge on her cheating husband, Reylo - Freeform, Rose and Rey are very dirty! Hee hee!, Rough Sex, Sex, Single Dad Ben, Smut, explicit - Freeform, inspired by bad moms, jerking off, lots of swearing, rose tico is the best friend, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This piece is inspired by the film: Bad Moms:“Rey grabbed her wine and heard a car door slam outside. She looked out of the window and saw Ben Solo arriving home from work. Ben Solo, the handsome divorcè who lived across the road from her. Ben Solo who she waved at everyday but never had the fucking guts to talk to beyond a friendly hello. Sexy, available Ben fucking Solo with the shoulder length touchable raven hair and the dark soulful eyes and the full pouty lips, who worked out in his backyard, and who was so tall so fucking tall… like could easily hold her up against a wall and fuck her kinda tall...“
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 64
Kudos: 269





	Can I Borrow Some Sugar?

Rey Dameron was tired. Tired of PTA meetings, tired of endless conference calls and training courses and parent teacher conferences and after school events.   


But she could have dealt with all of it, she could have made it through all that bullshit with a smile on her face if her bastard husband Poe fucking Dameron wasn’t cheating on her with some sex worker he met on the fucking internet! 

She walked right in on him happily jerking away to some bleach blonde beauty on his monitor bouncing around on the pinkest bed Rey had ever seen and when she confronted him, he had the fucking audacity to blame her! He said it was her fault because they never had sex anymore! Her fault, that she was so exhausted after doing everything herself and looking after both of their children without an ounce of help from his lazy ass, that she didn’t have a drop of sexual desire left in her body. 

In that moment, while she stood in the middle of Poe’s ‘study’ watching her husband blame her for his infidelity while his lubricant slicked dick went limp in his hands and the naked overly fond of pink prostitute on the screen watched awkwardly with her fucking huge tits catching Rey’s eye everytime she took a deep breath in… Rey lost her fucking shit. 

She punched Poe in the nose, and watched with satisfaction as he screamed in horror and fell to the floor. 

‘Get out of my fucking house!’ she shouted as she stood over him then she turned to the cyber bimbo.

‘And you! Grow the fuck up! You’re not a fucking barbie! This is too much bloody pink!’ 

Rey stomped out of the room and slammed the door. She ran up the stairs to their bedroom and sat on the bed. She heard Poe leave two minutes later. What an asshole! Why hadn’t she left him years ago, why the fuck had she let it get to this? _Urgh_. She needed to talk to someone. 

She rang Rose and told her the whole sordid tale. Rose was as always supportive as hell. 

‘Fucker! Armitage knows people sweetie. You want someone to rip his dick off? We can arrange that.’ 

‘You two scare me. And no. But thank you.’ 

‘I’m serious. There was one time this guy grabbed my ass at the grocery store and I saw on the news that the guy went missing a week later… Armitage swears that he had nothing to do with it but a large payment went out to some guy called Mr X about a week later and I fucking swear I was too afraid to ask about it...but I still think Armie was involved and there is something really hot and disturbing about that…’ 

‘Rose… can we get back to me? Please.’ 

‘Sure, sorry…. so you threw him out, right? So we change the locks tomorrow and we work on getting you laid as soon as possible.’ 

‘Is that really the best plan right now?’ 

‘Absolutely. How long has it been since you had sex?’ 

‘Maybe… six months?’ 

‘Good God… it’s gonna seal shut soon. Yes, we need to get you laid.’ 

Rey sighed and carried her phone downstairs. She opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass. 

‘I wouldn’t even know how to get fucking laid. I don’t even know how to talk to boys… my areas of expertise are limited to Tupperware and fucking arts and crafts. I’ve been Mrs Poe Dameron since I was twenty years old. I don’t know how to be anything else.’ 

Rey downed her wine and poured another glass. 

‘Rey, honey, you are so much more than a wife and a mother. You’ve just never had the chance to explore what else makes you… you.’ 

Rey sniffed. ‘I love you, you know that.’ 

‘I love you too, you pathetic loser. Now, let’s run through our choices for getting you laid.’ 

Ten minutes and a bottle of wine later, Rey had a list of potential candidates. She read them out to Rose. 

‘Okay, there’s the milkman, the postman, the UPS guy…’ 

‘Sweetie, do you talk to any men that aren’t contractually obligated to make deliveries to your home?’ 

‘Arghhhhh! You see? I can’t do this! I don’t know any men!’

Rey grabbed her wine and heard a car door slam outside. She looked out of the window and saw Ben Solo arriving home from work. Ben Solo, the handsome divorcè who lived across the road from her. Ben Solo who she waved at everyday but never had the fucking guts to talk to beyond a friendly hello. Sexy, available Ben fucking Solo with the shoulder length touchable raven hair and the dark soulful eyes and the full pouty lips, who worked out in his backyard, and who was so tall so fucking tall… like could easily hold her up against a wall and fuck her kinda tall...

‘Hello! Rey? Are you still there? Did you pass out? Don’t choke on your tongue!’ 

Rey jumped as Rose started shouting down the phone. 

‘I’m here. I’m here. I just realised I have the perfect candidate and he lives right across the road from me.’ 

Rose gasped. ‘Oh my god, we are idiots. Of course! Ben Solo the world’s sexiest single dad.’ 

Rey cocked her head to the side as she watched Ben walk into his living room and kiss his mother on the cheek. She always looked after his daughter Hope for him when he worked late. 

‘You’re watching him right now aren’t you,’ Rose accused. 

‘I am,’ Rey sighed. 

‘What’s he doing? Please tell me he’s naked or at least shirtless.’ 

‘He just got home from work. He just kissed his mom on the cheek.’ 

‘That’s hot.’ 

‘I know right?’ Rey bit her lip. ‘His mom is leaving now.’ 

‘Where are your kids tonight?’ 

‘Staying at their friends.’ 

‘Go fucking get that hot ass!’ 

‘Rose! I can’t do that!’ 

‘Why the hell not, Rey? Let’s be honest you and Poe have been done for years and you deserve this. Your _vagina_ deserves this. Don’t you want to make your vagina happy?’ 

‘Stop talking about my vagina.’

‘I think the problem is that we don’t talk about your vagina enough.’ 

Rey groaned and opened a bottle of vodka and took a large swig. ‘It’s 9pm I can't go over there!’ 

‘Jesus you are such a mom. It’s still early. Get your butt into something slinky and go ask for a cup of sugar or something.’ 

‘That makes no sense why would I go all the way across the road to ask for a cup of sugar?’ 

Rose sighed. ‘Once you stick your tongue down his throat, I promise you… he won’t question the geographical logistics of your hunt for sweetener products.’ 

Rey swigged another mouthful of vodka. ‘Okay, I’m gonna do it.’ 

‘That’s my slutty girl! Call me in the morning and tell me all about it.’ 

‘I will. Kiss your baby boys for me.’ 

‘I will. Now go get that sexy piece of ass.’ 

Rey laughed and hung up and swayed up the stairs to her room. She opened her closet and gazed at the rails of work clothes and comfy sweats. Rose was right she was such a fucking mom. Then she remembered the spaghetti strapped little black number Poe had bought her a week ago. She pulled it out of the box and held it up. 

‘Someone else is going to get to rip this off my body tonight,’ she hissed. 

She put it on and managed to find some heels to match. She fluffed up her shoulder length brown locks and retouched her makeup. Not bad! Certainly passable. She gave herself a wink in the mirror. 

Rey went downstairs, put on her coat and left the house. She locked the door and shivered in the cold night air. She teetered across the road in her heels and hesitated outside Ben’s front door. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out and checked the screen. A text from Rose. 

**Knock on the fucking door, instead of being a pussy, do this FOR your pussy. Also I might have had some wine with extra wine. Armie is gonna get so lucky tonight!**

Rey snorted and put her phone away. She knocked on the door and waited nervously for it to open…

**********

Ben Solo was surprised to hear someone knocking on his door so late at night but that surprise turned to sheer delight when he found Mrs Dameron standing on his doorstep in a dress that made his dick instantly stand to attention. 

_Shit_.. she was so hot. He had always thought so, but she was married so he never let her know. Married to a complete asshole, but married all the same and Ben knew how to felt to be cheated on. He wouldn’t do that to another guy. Even if the guy was a selfish wanker. 

_Fuck_. She was looking at him expectantly. How long had he been standing there like a fucking statue? Say something you idiot! 

‘Ahhh, can I help you with something?’ he blurted.

She smiled and leaned forward. ‘I need to borrow a cup of something…’ 

Ben looked confused. ‘You need to borrow a cup of what?’ 

Rey stepped over the threshold. ‘You,’ she whispered before pressing her lips to his. 

_Fuck!_ Was this really happening? It had been a long day at work and this wouldn’t be the first time he had fantasised about his hot neighbour coming on to him. He groaned as her tongue entered his mouth. This was definitely happening. He pulled her into the house and shut the door, pressing her back up against it as he kissed her back. 

This was wrong… she was married… but she felt so good… and it had been so fucking long… 

‘What about… your husband?’ He murmured against her lips. 

Rey was already loosening his belt. ‘Gone. Cheated on me with a cyber barbie.’ 

Ben seethed. What a fucking asshole! He had this gorgeous specimen at home and he had the nerve to fuck around? Ben hissed as Rey pushed down his trousers and her hand rubbed his hard cock through his underwear. She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

‘Please..’ 

He knew that look. It was pain and desire all rolled together. Someone who needed to know they were still desirable. Someone who needed the comfort of a night of hot and heavy sex. How could he say no to that beautiful face? 

‘We need to be quiet, my daughter is asleep upstairs.’ 

Rey nodded eagerly. Ben stepped out of his trousers and locked the door behind Rey. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed. He stood and removed his shirt and underwear, then retrieved a condom from the bedside table. Rey had thrown off her coat and kicked off her shoes. Her mini dress had ridden up her thighs and Ben could see she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over her.

‘No panties?’ He said, widening her thighs and positioning his cock at her entrance. _Fuck_... she was so wet already. This was gonna be good. He was practically salivating. 

Rey bit her lip and her eyes fluttered closed. 

‘You sure about this?’ he asked her. 

Rey opened her eyes and nodded. Her thighs wrapped around his and her hands gripped his back. 

‘Make me forget his fucking name,’ she growled. 

Ben thrust into her hard and she called out, arching into him and tensing as he pounded into her. Ben put a hand over her mouth.

‘Baby, you need to be quiet,’ he soothed. Rey nodded and he took his hand away. 

Her stiff nipples rubbed against his chest through the silky material of the dress and Ben groaned at the tempting sensation. He kissed her again and she opened up to him, tangling her hands in his hair and sighing against his mouth. 

‘So fucking good,’ he gritted out as he pounded into her. How long had it been since he had had sex? A year maybe? Had it really been that long since Bazine had walked out the door? Telling him he wasn’t enough for her, that she needed more. Ben slammed into Rey harder. 

‘Fuck Ben,’ Rey moaned, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down at the beauty underneath him. Her eyes locked onto his and she pulled in a jagged breath. He nipped at her throat and roughly pulled down her thin dress straps to expose her breasts. His lips wrapped around one of her pert buds and she gasped. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. 

‘Oh fuck, yes. Don’t stop,’ She whispered. 

Ben was close. He felt the familiar tightening in his balls and then suddenly he was filling her and trembling with pleasure as his orgasm shook through him. He collapsed on top of her and sighed deeply. Rey stroked his hair. It felt nice. Rey was nice. He had always liked her and he liked fucking her. Maybe she would let him keep fucking her. He hoped she would. 

Ben rolled over and disposed of the condom, then Rey sat up and fixed her dress. 

‘I’d better get going,’ she said softly. 

‘Not yet,’ Ben said, his large fingers encircling her wrist and gently pulling her back down onto the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her. 

‘I gotta taste that sweet pussy first.’ 

He travelled down her body and pushed up her dress, settling between her thighs. Rey’s eyes widened. She looked afraid, this couldn’t be her first time… could it? 

‘Did your husband ever go down on you?’ Ben asked. 

Rey shook her head.

_Fuck_. That guy was such a fucking prick. 

Ben ran his large hands over her thighs gently. ‘Just relax, sweetheart. I promise you. You’ll enjoy this.’ 

Rey bit her lip and nodded. 

Ben dipped down and ran his tongue over her soaking wet centre. Rey whimpered and took in some short, sharp breaths. Ben pressed his mouth against her and sucked and licked roughly, his nose pressed up against her clit and Rey clasped a hand over her mouth to drown out her cries. 

Ben’s hands crept up her body and slipped under her dress to squeeze her breasts while he fucked her with his tongue. Rey squirmed and rubbed against his face. _Fuck_. He was getting hard just listening to her. His erection rubbed painfully against the mattress. When she came, she bit her own fist to dampen her moans. Her thighs clamped around his head as she shook through her orgasm, then she turned limp, a hazy smile on her face. 

When Ben finally released her, Rey was already half asleep. He gathered her up in his arms and let her drift off. He always woke up early. He could make sure Hope didn’t catch them together. It was too early for those kind of questions but he allowed himself to imagine that there might be a time in the near future when those questions would become a necessity. 

He kissed her cheek gently and nuzzled her hair. It felt good to have a warm, soft body to curl up next to. As he fell asleep, he wondered if Rey knew that he had wanted to do this with her since the very first moment they met. He thanked God that Poe Dameron was stupid enough to lose her and allow her to end up in his arms. 

‘I’m never letting you go, baby,’ he whispered into her ear and Rey sighed gently in her sleep, the hint of a smile appearing on her soft, well kissed lips. 

**********


End file.
